


fears

by Aquelon



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: ...bad time edition, Everyone Is Implied To Have A Bad Time, Gen, Grand Unslam, I'm not sure how Graphic the depictions of violence are, Wyatt Mason is also there, but idk if it's a long enough section to merit the character tag, but it's a fairly detailed discussion of the concept, rated Teen for cosmic horror, similar level of detail in Ldav's fear, so i'm erring on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquelon/pseuds/Aquelon
Summary: Morrow Doyle is afraid of getting hurt.Lee Davenport is afraid of their doppelganger.Wyatt Mason is afraid of being forgotten.
Kudos: 3





	fears

**Author's Note:**

> I read Morrow Doyle's wiki page and then thought about things too much and made some parallels.  
> Anyway if the Grand Unslam forced both involved parties to face their worst fears would that be messed up or what?  
> If its consequences would have forced more people to face their worst fears, that'd be even more messed up!

Morrow Doyle is afraid of getting hurt, of bodily harm, of being in pain, of getting injured, mutilated, damaged beyond repair. Morrow Doyle doesn't like the risk of being burned to a crisp, turned into nothing but ashes, but blaseball is blaseball. They have to play.

Morrow Doyle is afraid of getting hurt.

Morrow Doyle is afraid of being torn apart, every one and zero and atom and particle of whatever's still left of them pulling itself across time and space in frantic pursuit of the ball that they know they shouldn't have been able to hit, an impact shooting through them as though the ball had continued at its 502-mile-per-hour pace directly through their stomach, time and space stretching like silly putty, stretching them out like silly putty, as they painstakingly forced this not to be their last minute in existence as though 'last' still meant anything, and of the fire that they still fear consuming everything that remains in a split-second blaze.

Morrow Doyle is afraid of getting hurt.

Lee Davenport is afraid of their doppelganger, the mysterious force seemingly haunting their computer, knowing too much about their life, threatening to do it all their way at every turn. Lee Davenport doesn't want to let their teammates down, doesn't like the risk of Wyatt being in danger, and their fear of something awful happening to their friends is the only fear worse than their fear of being replaced by their doppelganger.

Lee Davenport is afraid of their doppelganger.

Lee Davenport is afraid of every one of those doppelgangers, of the dozens of flickering silhouettes rippling across the field in the wake of the rifts and tears that their pitch left in reality itself, a sharp pain in their chest like they were the one hit with the bat rather than the ball, a dozen hundred thousand versions of themselves watching this, watching them, watching the team, and of Wyatt struggling to stay intact facing off against that ginger counterpart in the leadup to the elections until the sharp whine of Feedback rips Lee off the team in a way no one realizes.

Lee Davenport is afraid of their doppelganger.

Wyatt Mason is afraid of being forgotten, replaced, ripped out of the league with not so much as a trace left behind.

Wyatt Mason is afraid of being forgotten.

Wyatt Mason refuses to be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. Please Think About Lee Davenport and/or Wyatt Dovenpart.


End file.
